


Sweet Bod

by wizardofwang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Kink, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, M/M, Mentioned Terezi Pyrope, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Overstimulation, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dave has a cannibalism kink omg, dave likes using weird names for his dick, is a nook considered a vagina even, is it really considered cannibalism if Daves eating a troll?? Theyre diffrent species yaknow, wtf am i suppose to tag cannibalism as in the archive warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofwang/pseuds/wizardofwang
Summary: When Karkat and Dave find their friends dead bodies Dave gets horny and things happen. (They fuck each other not the dead bodies, guys😰)Uhmm I honestly do not know what the context/timeline shit was going on before the events start in the fanfic so don't ask me 😁😁. I need to post this before I start to hate it so keep in mind this was my first draft except the grammar and syntax got edited💔Yes the titles from the lemon demon song 😍
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Bod

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat does not speak in caps cause it makes it hard for my brain to process and edit what he's saying! and other people might have the same issue also caps get annoying after awhile.

Holy fuck, how had it gotten to this point? Laying here surrounded by dead trolls, with Dave on top of me. Gamzee decided to go on a fuckery of a killing spree then ran off somewhere to get his sopor or some horseshit. Instead of doing like I suggested, find Gamzee to make sure he doesn’t kill Dave’s nooksucking alien friends, Dave decided it’d be a good idea to sit here and pail like a troll who just learned how to release genetic material.

“Dude, don’t look so tense”

“I don't even care about these trolls. Gamzee could fuck all their worthless seedflaps right now for all I care, in fact, we should find him right now so he can! We should go ahead and snap off all their heads and bring them to him so he can get straight to the fucking on immediately!”

“Whatever you were the one acting like a child lost in Walmart when we found them. Just take out your dick, this is totally hot right now.”

“I totally fucking would IF YOUR BONEBULGING BODY WASN'T ON TOP OF IT. Why don't you take it out, smartass?”

“If you don't want to do this just say so. Damn.”

“It’s fine, just get on with it. Does it look like I’m a little grub? I can take this shit despite laying right next to a pile of blood mixed with so many colors it could send a troll into a seizure. If I’m lucky Gamzee will come back and kill us both! And then your friends can come find us with your cold malformed dick still in my nook!” Your bulge is starting to wriggle just from the thought of it, you’re getting off on this what the hell? Dave scoots himself off your crotch and onto your legs so that he can take off your sweatpants. He doesn’t even bother to take them off all the way, just enough to be able to fuck your nook

“Jegus you could at least take them off all the way. I guess I’ll just kick them off myself, onto Terezi’s dead body.” You fumble around trying to kick your pants off. It doesn’t even matter if they get covered in Terezi’s cotton candy shit blood anyway. Daves shifting himself making it easier to get them off.

“You need to calm down, I’m gonna start sucking you off now, so enjoy it. You’re gonna fill a pail or whatever you trolls do.” Dave takes in all of your bulge that’s unsheathed and starts working the rest out. I shouldn’t be enjoying this right now, knowing Gamzee, he probably will come back soon to collect their heads, and there’s no way I’m letting that shit-sponge see my taint. Three fingers enter my mouth and they have the taste of all the trolls blood on them. What the fuck, Dave, why is this kinda turning me on?

**Pov switch!**

Dave was definitely not enjoying half of his friends now being dead, but there's just something about blood that makes death so savory, especially when the blood colors are so...different from humans. How could he not be enjoying this right now? He reached over to the rainbow puddle of blood and dipped his hand in it as he was sucking off Karkat. Troll blood feels so different from humans...interesting. It feels like apple juice. He, without realizing, put his hand in Karkats mouth and started prodding, the little spiked teeth Karkat had were so blunt, they might as well be human teeth. They felt so nice on Dave’s fingers. Karkat tried to speak, but it came out muffled due to Dave’s fingers. Dave could feel the vibrations on his fingers which got him caught up in thinking about how nice Karkats mouth felt, almost making him forget he was trying to talk.

“Are you trying to make me get turned off before I'm even turned on? Dave, after this I'm going to tell your friends about this and I'm going to cover you in blood and make you lick it off yourself and then I'm going to drown you in the troll blood since you like it so much.” 

“Whatever you say, dude, your nook seems to be pretty turned on. I’m fingering you so good, you’ll bust before I even put in my trough of meat.”

“That was the most revolting thing I have ever heard. My nook is going to cut off your fingers from how hard it’s clenching from disgust. I fucking hate you, I hope your dead fingers end up in the bucket after I produce genetic material, then the mother grub eats them, and they end up on a wriggler you’ll have to see the rest of your life.” Dave didn’t reply to seem cool, but in reality it was just a weird douche move. Why wouldn’t you reply to someone giving you such a **fantastic** insult? Karkat could hardly contain his moans, he almost wished Dave would put his bloody fingers back in his mouth. The blood was actually kind of good. Anyway, Dave was not joking about being able to finger him good. The fingering on top of his bulge getting blowed was just too much stimulation, if he wasn’t careful he would **_actually_ ** bust before Dave put his weird human bulge in.

“Are you alright, man? You’re shaking like you just got out of the pool in winter.”

“I’m fine, Dave,” Karkat grunted, slightly moaning it out. It’s so obvious that he’s trying to hold in his moans to make sure Dave doesn’t think he’s getting to him, even though his body is showing how much he’s enjoying this. He’s getting weak too, if he wasn’t he’d probably be hitting him or insulting him more.

“Holy shit you’re getting overstimulated aren't you? I’m literally just fingering you while sucking you off. I know dude what will just send you over the edge you’re gonna be oohing and ahhing like a girl who finally got satisfied by her husband after 20 years of marriage” Dave reaches over to Terezi’s dead body, digs into her skin and takes a chunk of her out. It was like she was a piece of cake from how easy it was to tear into her. Troll meat feels heavenly? It feels as though its roast beef that just got out of the crockpot, tearing so easily yet standing in one piece. All the flavors seeping off of it, adding to the pile of the rest of her blood that was right under his hand. Dave takes another moment to savor the texture of it but cuts it short due to the fact that it’s kinda starting to hurt to tighten his arm like that without even being able to see what he’s doing. 

Dave switches to only aimlessly fingering Karkat and moves more to have his chest on Karkats so that he can look at his face, some of the blood from before is dripping down his chin and even after the position change he’s trembling a little. He looks so cute right now it’s driving Dave insane. He shoves the meat into Karkat’s mouth and starts trying to take his jeans and underwear off, the jeans especially are making his dick hurt from the tightness of them and he needs to start getting some action quick. He fumbles with his belt and manages to push his pants and underwear just down far enough to get his dick out, no one really tells you how hard it is to get your pants off while laying on your stomach.

“Dave! What do you think you're doing might as well choke me too” Karkat’s words were barely even distinguishable from him trying so hard to not moan and the meat in his mouth making it hard for him to move his jaw without swallowing some. Karkat was starting to get even wetter than he was before, if it wasn’t for pre genetic material looking different than blood, people would think a troll was murdered here from how much pre genetic material was spilling out.

“Trolls are like cannibals or something you’ll be fine, plus your face is getting all flushed right now. Who would've thought eating your old crush would make you all embarrassed.” Karkat didn't even bother responding like he usually would, he can't even say anything without moaning it out. With how much Karkats reacting to Dave just fingering him you would've thought he had never even touched his nook before.

Repositioning himself to get both his hands free, Dave stopped fingering Karkat and positioned himself to where his dick was right on Karkat's nook, but careful that he was not going in. Once he got himself situated he began to kiss Karkat and start moving his dick up and down the outside of Karkat’s nook without much regard to how much. He turned the kiss into a french kiss, Karkats tongue felt rough Dave figured it must just be a troll thing, nothing too off-putting, but soon he reached the piece of Terezi he had put in Karkat’s mouth. He figured he would have swallowed it by now, but still, it is slightly hot to Dave that he didn't swallow since he could taste Terezi with Karkat. He was trying to get some of Terezi’s muscle into his mouth when he had felt something. The skin had started becoming detached from the muscle which took Dave aback, skin should definitely not be in your lover’s mouth, when Dave realized it was just a part of the piece he took off of Terezi, he went back to trying to eat some of the muscle. She didn’t taste like anything Dave had tasted before, to be fair he hasn’t eaten a lot of different foods, but he couldn't stop trying to eat it out of Karkats mouth. It was almost like Dave was eating a piece of junk food, good to taste, but probably really bad for you. It was hard to 

Once he had moved down to Karkat’s neck and started trying to give him hickeys. He coated his hand in blood with some of the blood from the puddle of it beside them. His hand lightly went over the part of Karkat’s neck his face wasn't covering, hard enough to smear the blood on his hand onto Karkat’s neck, but light enough to not constrict any of his breath, choking him while he’s slightly panting wouldn't go over well. Dave’s hand went under Karkat’s sweater, up stomach and to his chest, leaving a trail of blood all over Karkats torso. Dave could feel his heavy breaths and it was almost relaxing to have his hand on Karkats chest and feel it going up and down with everyone of Karkats breaths, but dave stopped himself from getting to into it and drew his hand out from under Karkats sweater and back into the pile of blood. This time lifting up his sweater to be able to access his chest easier. He was feeling up Karkats upper chest and without trying to lightly brushed over one of his nipples, making Karkat finally not be able to contain his moans and letting out a moan that sounded a bit too pornstar like to believe it wasnt fake. 

“Damn, what should I be searching to find your videos? I'm surprised youre not on Pornhubs most popular pornstars. Or are you on one of those troll porn sites? You should really send me the link to them.” Dave said into Karkats neck, making Karkat bite his lip not to moan a second time from the voice vibrations and his hot breath. He wondered what Karkat was thinking right now. Karkat had just been letting Dave’s tongue fuck his mouth and neck and drag blood all over him, Its unlike Karkat to not even throw an insult or two. 

Dave pulled away from Karkats neck and pushed himself up with his hands to look straight at Karkats face. He was crying, how had Dave not noticed this before.

Seeing his tears were starting to make Dave feel bad, maybe he pushed him too much, he had been panting and shaking almost the entire time after all. “We can stop if you want, man, I don't really care.”

“Just,” Karkat took a second to catch his breath “fucking put it in, asshole” even after the breath he took he still sounded winded, he couldn’t even manage to spit out an interesting insult. 

Dave pushed himself all the way up so that he wasn’t right above Karkat anymore, and instead was kneeling, propping Karkat up a little, to where his nook was more accessible to his dick and lined himself up with the nook. “dude, your brain’s gonna just disintegrate from how much frying my cylinder of meat’s gonna do to you. Karkat’s nook so tight my dick askin me when ill pull out, I say I’m in this bitch til it ruptures, oh shit, feelin all the blood around my johnson, poking his wound, oh damn, usin my dong as a fucking cork, stop that shit up like a-”

“God shut-” Dave rammed into Karkat's nook before he could finish his sentence, 

“Dude, why’d you interrupt my rap? You want my swollen staff that bad? Dave pauses for a moment to just stare at Karkat, wow, he really did get blood all over Karkat’s chest, but he wanted it there to be even more. “I'll give it to you good” he obviously took the phase straight out of a shitty porno, but he only said it to be ironic he knows how cringy the line is. Dave knew he should really just give up on keeping his stoic face and cool kid persona right now, but why would he? Dave reached over to the pile of blood as he began moving painfully slow inside Karkat, and once again, coated his hand in blood, and started just touching and rubbing Karkats hips and stomach aimlessly. He notices Karkat’s bulge, guess it had just been squirming around, trying to give itself a handy while Dave wasn't working it. Dave ran out of blood on his hand and reached over to get another piece of Terezi instead, her body had gone cold and there was much less blood in the muscle, from her still bleeding out, thus making it not as appetizing to him, but who says you can't smear it all over your boyfriend? He tore the skin off the muscle and tossed it aside, skin isn’t really sexy to put on somebody. He made a note to himself to pick it back up later, it could be useful for something, and maybe he could add troll to his collection of dead things, not the most pertinent thoughts given that Karkat was so close to cumming that'd if he sped up even the slightest bit he’d send him overboard. He’d basically been getting edged this entire time. Dave, without even trying, kept giving him just below enough stimulation to make him cum or when he was almost there Dave decided to switch things up. With the little strength he had left, shaking and panting kind of takes a toll on your energy level, slammed into Dave and started trying to move himself back and forth, speeding up the extremely slow rate Dave was going at, so he could cum. Without knowing it his bulge started trying to curl around Dave's penis, which just resulted in getting pre-cum all over Dave's pelvis since the bulge, even though it was trying, could not grip onto it enough to do anything. 

Daves face shot towards Karkat, “Woah, what the fuck are you doing?” He was honestly shocked Karkat did that, it's not unusual for Karkat to pull something like that, but he didn't even get a warning or yelled at for how slow he was going. “For a guy who says my rod’s weird and deformed, you sure seem to be enjoying it. I guess here's the part, like in the pornos, where I call you hot and thrust into you so hard your vaginas gonna bleed.” Just as Dave was about to start helping Karkat out by thrusting in himself instead of having Karkat do all of the work, Karkat came. Dave let out a grunt, compared to his usual complete quietness, beside an occasional heavy breath, it was a nice change. Feeling a sudden rush of fluid on your dick is definitely going to make you make some kind of noise.

Even though Dave was still extremely turned on he took himself out of Karkat, there's no way he was going to make Karkat basically let him use his nook as a living fleshlight. As pulled out and let Karkat be laying down fully, Karkat fell asleep without saying a word. Dave didn't really mind but he had wished he got the chance to put troll meat on Karkat. He moved to be beside Karkat, jerked himself off, and slightly curled up next to Karkat. Not like he’d be able to go to sleep with the fear that gamzee would come back and kill them, but he enjoyed being able to rest a little bit especially by Karkat. He’d think about how they were gonna get Karkats pants and chest clean later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Karkat or dave and I probably will never write Karkat again! I haven't wrote in forever either especially cannibalism (wow it's really been 2 years since I last wrote it!). I've also never wrote 3rd person or smut but I wanted to try!! I kinda wanted to add more cannibalism but I just kinda couldn't come up with a way to add more in :(. I tried making this more sexual than unsettling if you get what I mean! Feel free to give me any critique/criticism! I want to improve my writing! The fic was longer than I anticipated it to be so I got a little frustrated with writing near the end!! And wanted to bash my head against the fucking wall (^_^)!!
> 
> I threw in some of my own headcanons to make things a little more convenient!!
> 
> I was thinking about writing a bonus chapter that includes shows dave jerking off or whatever (dw there'd be a little bit of blood and cannibalism play during it) and then sometime during the chapter Gamzee comes n kills them or something? I wouldn't write a graphic scene of it or something though. Anyway tell me if any of you would want that!


End file.
